


featuring...

by regretsonmain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fic Remixed As Art, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regretsonmain/pseuds/regretsonmain
Summary: Yuri's perspective on Mila and Anya in the club after Russian Nationals. He just can't resist tagging Georgi...





	featuring...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elstaplador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guest Appearance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796388) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 

[  
(click for full-size)](https://i.imgur.com/0mm9JCy.jpg)

Yuri's perspective on Mila and Anya in the club after Russian Nationals. He just can't resist tagging Georgi...


End file.
